Dear diary,
by KelaBelle
Summary: Brooke Davies diary of love,boys and why you hate your best friends.


One shot.

_Dear diary,_

_Brooke Davies diary of love,boys and why you hate your best friends._

_This is based on all the boys Brooke has dated and her relationships with all of them and why you keep your friends close and enemys closer guide._

**

* * *

**

Brookes POV.

So now here I am Brooke Davies 25 years old who doesn't live in tree hill no more. I am now a writer with 3 successful books and all because of my diary it has gotten me everywhere my diary is the best selling one you could buy its about boys,love and how to never keep your friend's close to you because they only turn out two faced in the end actually I'll share you it.

Dear diary,  
So this is my first actual boyfriend I cannot believe it his names Jake jagelski today we went rock climbing it was brilliant except the fact I nearly fell but he then grabbed me from falling so it wasn't all bad then when we got back and went to my house as he said we couldn't go to his don't ask me why he sang me some of his music you should listen to it he sounds like Justin timber lake in a strange freaky way but better then him like he was a present i was supposed unwrap and listen to.  
I guess I gotta be going now he's taking me to the opera to hear some lady sing If shes crap I'll inform you. Loveyou. .

God i remember that it was such a long time ago i haven't saw Jake for a long time now I wounder how him and jenny are he was such a sweet boy.

Dear diary,  
Its been a month and Jake dumped me I was like why and then he showed me the beautiful baby in the cot he only gone and had a daughter before he was seeing me but I understand I wounder who the slag is he had it with well that's him over oh well he was into crappy music anyway he liked bloody cheeky girls god some boys can be weird anyway better news i have a new neighbour next door he's hot and handsome he's names Felix he was in my pool the other day and believe me I dont no why but he was naked when i saw him coming out of the pool i was like hot stuff come to mama so we are not going out deffo not we are just friends with benefits me and Peyton who is my best friend in the whole world are going to spy on him later see if he goes on the sunbed or not because you can't be that orange for no reason.  
Love you .

God i remember Felix I saw him a couple months ago he was with this boy called drake they was going to a gay club i think i know why.

Dear diary,  
I can't believe it so i started going out with felix for 3 weeks we made it official then I see him in town kissing some bloody gay puff who had a handsome by the way he saw me looking at him and told me it was true and that he was gay not straight but couldn't have the courage to tell me god im getting dumped for boys here what am i a dog. It dosent matter now though because me and tim smith have been hooking up he passed me his number in maths the weird thing about that was it had all green stuff on the paper it looked like snot but im not going to say anything to him just in case it wasn't;t but if the boy does pick his nose he needs some toilet ive made a new friend her names haley shes great we met each other by Peyton actually but now we are really close Peyton doesn't like it she gets a little to jealous.  
Anyway im going to this place called katiesbarn must be a lovely restaurant or something Loveyou .

Eww i remember tim too god that boy was a freak and the green stuff was snot to.

Dear diary,  
Tim is a idiot it lasted 1 night with him that's it katiesbarn was only a strip club I goes to tim why have you took me here he goes because i would want lady action i was like hello tim i am a lady why would i want there action what a thick boy he then took me back home and when he offered me some sweets i told him i didn't like them so what does he go and do he tells me its over because jelly babies are his world if you don't like jelly babies you can't go with the timmanater as he called himself trying to copy amaerican pie the idiot,After that i slapped him round the face and he started crying for his mom so I left and walked on the beach where i met Nathan Scott he was amazing he listen to me complain about everyone and we talked all night then we started dating its nice everyone going well Got to go though Peyton's screaming she just trod in dog poo.  
Loveyou

Nathan scott i still remember him to hes a famous basketball player now probably dosen't remember i excist.

Dear diary,  
It was going great until Nathan found out he had got someone else pregnant he had he wanted to grow up with its kid having a child and that there shouldn't be no more of us he was handsome to god I'm going to miss the sex with i want mind i think i have found the write one now he's names Lucas Scott I think I'm in love with him we have been going out 6 months none of my relationships have lasted that long he's there whether i need him to the only thing about is Peyton every time she phones to come out and i say tonight I'm with Lucas she moans and me and says that i should;t speak to her if Lucas is more important god the emo girl can get such bitchy sometimes well i better go im going to call lucas now.  
Loveyou

Lucas every time you say hes name i normal cry the boy i truly loved so much but ruined all that.

Dear Diary,  
Lucas was the one i knew it i was going to tell him that to i ran round his house to tell him i loved him but when i got in there that's when i saw him and Peyton kissing on the bed that backstabbing bitch how could she do that to me through everything Ive been through i told her on the phone yesterday that I loved him and what has she gone and done shes been sleeping with him i will never trust her again and for him my words couldn't explain how much I'm unhappy about him now Lucas Scott was user a horrible unforgettable user and Peyton sawyer was not a best friend she was an enemy and you know what they say keep your friends close and enemy's closer and that's what happened with her I don't talk to Peyton anymore her and Lucas soon became a couple I left school earlier and I don't date no more.  
Loveyou .

That was 8 Years back a long time now i went back to tree hill 3 years ago i saw peyton there she was fat and now has brown hair her and Luca's was still together they have a child to Nathans went into sports and now rich and famous,Tim works on the jelly beans advert for young kids,Felix is a hairdresser for men,Jake's a country and western singer,the only person i ever talked to now is Haley shes amazing we don't talk loads but i know she was a better friend then Peyton was as i say don;t have best friends you only loose them in the end.

* * *

_So i hope you enjoyed the little one shot.  
Review please it means alot to i like to see how you think it was._


End file.
